Jess
Jess is one of the minor characters in The Scrambled Channel. Her first appearance was in Issue #22, where she was one of the many hitching a ride in Tonberry's sombrero. She had her first actual dialogue, however, in Issue #38, where she, Topaz, and Teeks try to figure out how Nilla could ever fall for Meta. She's made small appearances in both The Scrambled Channel and Friendly Fire since then. Appearance Jess's appearance has changed dramatically over the years. She's always had blonde hair, blue eyes, and the eyebrow piercing. The black streaks in her hair were added later on. Her clothing has also gone through changes. Her first outfit was a plain black hoodie and blue jeans, her second outfit was a red and black shirt with torn jeans and boots, and the outfit she has today is a purple shirt with a red vest and the same torn blue jeans and boots. Though her artist once drew her as a yellow echidna, a Sonic fancharacter, she was later changed to a human girl, and she's remained the same ever since. She is still seen as an echidna in the comics, however. Personality Jess is friendly and easy to get along with, but can sometimes come across rude without realizing it. Though she can be sarcastic and even cynical around friends, she never means to offend. The only time she'd intentionally tell someone off is if they were offending her or someone she cares about. All in all, she likes to avoid confrontation whenever possible. Her most well known traits are her big sister complex, and her perverted mind. While the former isn't seen often in the comics, her perverted mind certainly is. Creation and Conception Jess's artist, Jess Jackson, created her to be her avatar character. She started as a yellow echidna, a Sonic fan character. Since her creation, her appearance has changed dramatically. She's been an echidna, a Nightmaren, back to the echidna again, and finally a regular human girl. Reception As stated, Jess is one of the minor characters in the series and isn't seen nearly as often as the others. As such, she isn't as popular as other characters in the series and hasn't received much fanart. Relation to other characters Meta Jess and Meta are good friends and she stops by his apartment every so often to hang out. Though they're not as close as some other people Meta knows, they still enjoy each other's company. She accompanied Meta and the others to the future for Brawl. Nilla Little is known about Jess's relationship with Nilla, save for the fact that they know each other and Jess had expressed (in her own perverted way) a very obvious interest in Nilla. In the past, something happened at Disneyland involving Jess, Meta, Megan, and Nilla that she and Meta would love to revisit, but Megan and Nilla insist on never speaking of it again. Teeks Teeks and Jess are very close friends and she comes over to hang out at his apartment every so often. She feels she's got the most in common with Teeks than a lot of her friends, and thinks of him as a brother to her more than anything else. They've seen each other through a lot of good and bad times, and both never hesitate to offer good advice to each other when the time is right. Doku Jess isn't as close to Doku as some of her other friends, but they're still pretty good friends and she enjoys his company whenever he's around. She sees him more in the Friendly Fire household. Silver Jess considers Silver her little brother, and both have seen each other through some rough times. It was through him that she met the others in the group, but she's seen less and less of him as of late.